Estrella
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: One-shot de AAI2/GK2 / Después de un tiempo de intenso rodaje, llega el tan esperado estreno de la película de Borumosu contra Gourdy. El largometraje parece ansiado por mucha gente: los fans, los productores, los actores... Y también por la jueza Hakari Mikagami, quien tras meses y meses de espera, no encuentra mejor momento para felicitar a su actor favorito.


Luces. Primero inundan cegadoramente todo alrededor, para luego ir aminorando su intensidad. Cámaras. Hay varias de ellas, ingeniosamente distribuidas para inmortalizar el culminante acontecimiento. Y acción. La gente va de un lado a otro, sin parar, hablando de muchísimas cosas distintas, en un intento por matar la emoción y la impaciencia. Luces, cámaras, y acción. Y el evento puede comenzar.

—Oh, ¡Ya comienza!

Con más emoción que cualquier individuo presente, aunque eclipsada por el clamor general de la muchedumbre se alza la delicada pero rigurosa voz de Hakari Mikagami, cuya media sonrisa se ha multiplicado considerablemente cuando las luces han disminuido… Señal de que el inicio del espectáculo es próximo.

Así como el resto, la jueza toma asiento con elegante supremacía, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo del enorme escenario de la que no la separa ni una hilera de sillas, por descontado. La ocasión merece vivirla en primera fila, y asimismo lo demuestran sus ligeros gestos impacientes y su particular brillo en los ojos. Sin embargo, ¿Para qué molestarse en corregirlo? La verdad es que está deseosa de que el estreno los días precedentes al cual ha ido contando sin excepción empiece, y tal y como sus preciadas ley y justicia asegurarían, no hay nada de malo, es más, es mejor que la verdad vaya de la mano de pruebas que la verifiquen.

Llamando la atención de todos los integrantes de la sala, se alza predominante una voz transmitida a través de micrófono, la cual considera bienvenidos a todos los que han acudido tras lo cual les desea que disfruten del espectáculo. Tras lo cual, el presentador se transforma en narrador, el narrador de una historia de fantasía y monstruos.

No obstante, los monstruos son más reales de lo que a cualquiera podría parecerle de una historia, al fin y al cabo, de ficción, pues tan pronto como el relato les menciona, uno por cada esquina del escenario, aparecen los dos colosales monstruos descritos. En realidad, no son más que disfraces, por lo que ni siquiera son tan grandes como cabrían aparentar. Sin embargo, qué son los nimios detalles para un fan acérrimo…

Primeramente, se distingue el disfraz de una criatura de aire taurino, con dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza, color pardo y una expresión no muy dócil. Por el lado opuesto, y en contraposición, se deja ver otro ser caracterizado por su larguísimo cuello y sus escamas grisáceas, dando a entender que es un individuo acuático. Ambas bestias dan a suponer que se llevan peor a más no poder.

—Ah, vaya, es Borumosu… ¡Oh! Y por ahí también sale Gourdy...—se dice la jueza Mikagami a sí misma, reconociendo a los personajes.

Con una radiante y sobria sonrisa, Hakari Mikagami va relacionando todo lo que ve con la que ya sabe y tiene aprendido de memoria. Está tan obcecada en lo que ha esperado tanto para poder observarlo sin perderse un solo segundo que no se percata de que, a su lado, un par de adolescentes la miran de reojo, con una mueca de estupefacción en sus semblantes, abriendo un poco más los ojos cada vez que la jueza bisbisea para sí los nombres de todos y cada uno de los personajes de la tan ansiada película y, además, da a entender al resto que está entusiasmada con ello. A vista de los demás, el estilo del largometraje no casa demasiado bien con alguien como ella.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es el verdadero motivo por el que ha honrado al estreno de la película con su presencia. Un motivo, de hecho una persona, profundamente conectada a su corazón. Y eso sí que se relaciona más a ella, especialmente cuando el anterior narrador anuncia la llegada de "aquel que conectó con el corazón de Borumosu, el héroe y personaje principal de la historia." Sólo entonces, Hakari Mikagami interpreta que si antes se ha emocionado, lo que vendrá a continuación no tendrá par.

Desde los bastidores y situándose en el centro del escenario, adoptando una localización de honor acorde con su especial papel protagonista, aparece un muchacho de más edad de la que aparenta pese a que siga siendo muy joven para ser toda una estrella del cine, de baja estatura, cabellos oscuros algo largos contrastados por la blancura de los dos cuernos que lleva como adorno, ojos marrones con cierto brillo aunque serios, con un vestuario para nada rimbombante, de lo más sencillo. De hecho, su apariencia no es muy diferente a la de un muchacho corriente y moliente. Sin embargo, la repentina humedad en los ojos de Hakari Mikagami, así como la mayor sonrisa que nunca haya podido adoptar dejan más claro que el agua que ese chico, para ella, es de todo menos un muchacho corriente y moliente. Todo lo contrario; es lo más importante para ella.

—Shimon...—le llama ella en silencio, sin apartar la vista del joven moreno.

Desde el escenario, el zagal parece haberse percatado también de que la mujer le está observando atentamente, cosa que por otro lado no le sorprende. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos, y pese a que ahora ha de ceñirse a interpretar su papel como el mejor actor profesional haría y mantenerse muy serio, por dentro se ha puesto muy contento al sentir todo el apoyo que su madre le da, así como todo su inestimable cariño.

Está deseosa de poder darle un cálido abrazo, de besarle afectivamente en la mejilla, de decirle lo bien que lo ha hecho y felicitarle por el éxito de su película. Sin embargo, el no poder hacer nada de eso en ese mismo instante no es que la llene de amargura, pues ver que se lo está tomando en serio la llena de orgullo. Y es que no podría estar más orgullosa de su hijo. Porque aunque no compartan sangre, a sus ojos, Shimon siempre será su querido hijo, y no podría quererle más.

No se pierde ni un instante del show promocional, que prosigue. Cada vez que le ve actuar, está más convencida de que Shimon llegará a ser un gran actor más temprano que tarde, y por supuesto, esta vez no es una excepción. Precisamente por eso, no duda en levantarse de la silla mientras rompe a aplaudir cuando el espectáculo concluye. Incluso emocionada como está, no separa la vista de su pequeño mientras articula un enorme gesto de satisfacción.

En breve, se retransmitirá la película en sí a la sala en su debut cinematográfico. Aprovechando este conveniente descanso, la jueza Mikagami se levanta de su asiento y busca con afán la entrada a los bastidores, una vez el proscenio ha quedado completamente vacío. Pronto su búsqueda da sus frutos, y empieza a caminar por el estrecho pasillo repleto de puertas correspondientes a los camerinos, entre los cuales se dirige, obviamente, al de Shimon.

Además de por lo evidente -felicitaciones, deseos de fortuna y un amplio etcétera.- Hakari tiene algo para su hijo que quiere entregarle. Mientras lo piensa, le echa un vistazo a dicho regalo, que milagrosamente sigue conservando su espléndido aspecto pese a los nervios y emociones de su portadora este rato. Se trata de un pequeño ramo de lirios cuyo color amarillo dorado no tiene parangón en ninguna otra flor de la naturaleza. Pero la madre del prematuro actor no las ha elegido al azar, sino teniendo en cuenta lo que esas flores simbolizan y significan.

Esas flores llevan por nombre "lirios de león", y son una variedad que solo crecen en la República de Zheng Fa, y simbolizan el lazo entre padre e hijo. Sabe que Shimon entenderá el significado del ramo, tanto como lo hace ella. El verdadero progenitor del muchacho, aunque ya fallecido, fue antaño el mismísimo presidente de la anterior república, y su madre, una diplomática y prima de Hakari. Nada de lo que sucedió fue fácil, y no solo Shimon nunca pudo conocer a su padre y viceversa por diversas circunstancias adversas, sino que además, su madre falleció joven. Cuando todo esto pasó, Hakari decidió cuidar al hijo de su prima como el suyo propio, y nunca se ha arrepentido ni un ápice de su decisión. Adora a Shimon. Y ese ramo es una manera de darle apoyo. Una de tantas.

Después de unos pocos minutos andando, la jueza logra localizar la puerta tras la cual su hijo se está preparando para el estreno. Distingue sobre la madera el dibujo de una estrella, en la cual hay escrito "Shimon Aizawa" en caligrafía elegantísima, y el corazón le da un vuelco. Ver su nombre completo le trae muchos recuerdos, entre los cuales por qué no podría estar más orgullosa de su hijo.

Con delicadeza, como si temiese despertar a alguien, Hakari Mikagami golpea la madera de la puerta con los nudillos, esperando solemne una respuesta.

—...Adelante.—le contesta una voz de niño, seria.

Sonriendo para sí misma, Hakari posa su mano en el pomo de la puerta, girándolo para abrirla y poder acceder al interior de la habitación. Al entrar, distingue a Shimon, todavía en su vestuario de escena (aunque nada cambia al no tener la más mínima extravagancia) sentado en la silla frente a su tocador, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo la mar de ausente. No le sorprende en absoluto percatarse de que se trata de su madre, y se gira para recibirla con total naturalidad.

—Hola, mamá.—la llama, sin mudar su cara, la mar de paulatino.

—Hola, Shimon, tesoro... —le sonríe, con una mano el pecho, y acercándose a él.

Cuando madre e hijo ya están uno al lado del otro, Hakari levanta un poco la vista para fijarse en el camerino en sí. Es bastante grande y espacioso, con muchas cosas diversas relacionadas con el mundo del cine… Un camerino de toda una estrella.

—Shimon…

El susodicho puede deducir el cariz que va a tomar la conversación, e intenta mentalmente preparar sus mejores "gracias" para responder a su madre cuando le felicite. La conoce, y cuando la ha visto entre el público, han sobrado palabras para saber que tiene una madre honrada de tener un hijo como él.

Sin embargo…

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo este desorden de camerino, jovencito?—le regaña la jueza, severa.—¡Ya puedes poner orden a esta leonera!

Se sorprende ligeramente, abriendo los ojos en señal de protesta. Una madre es una madre, en la escuela o en un camerino.

—Pero mamá...—protesta el muchacho, mirándola con determinación.

—No hay peros que valgan, señorito. ¿Qué te tiene dicho tu madre de tener tus cosas ordenadas? Este Shimon… Bueno, hoy voy a hacer la vista gorda porque es tu día especial, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Me has entendido?—le impone Hakari, marcando su autoridad.

—...Sí, mamá...—se rinde el chaval, sabiendo que es una guerra que tiene perdida.—Perdón…

De nuevo sonriendo, y sin ningún rastro de la reciente reprimenda en su rostro, Hakari se agacha ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla a Shimon, quien a pesar de permanecer serio, como suele ser menester, lo recibe con gran estima.

—Has estado maravilloso sobre el escenario, cielo. Realmente serás un gran actor.—le halaga la jueza, asintiendo con la cabeza elegantemente.

—G-gracias… Supongo.—articula el joven actor, apartando ligeramente la mirada.

—¿Hm? ¿Supones?

—Es que… Me lo has dicho muchas veces, mamá. Creo que no pasa un día sin que me lo digas.—le comenta, inquisitivo.

—Es cierto...—admite ella.—Lo que pasa es que no me canso de repetir la verdad. Ya sabes que es algo que valoro mucho.

Mirándola a la cara, Shimon hace un asenso sencillo, ya que sabe de sobras que eso es verdad… Y nunca más apropiado.

—Sí, mamá. En ese caso… Gracias.

Después de otro tierno abrazo, por fin las flores pueden llegar a su destinatario.

—Aquí tienes, Shimon. Para ti. Espero de corazón que te gusten.

Con cuidado, el muchacho toma el pequeño ramo de las manos de su madre, observándolas con atención. Así como ella, conoce muy bien la historia que se esconde tras esos pétalos.

—Esas flores...—susurra, para sí mismo.

—Los lirios de león… Así es. Te los he traído porque… Porque tú sabes muy bien lo que quieren decir.

Al decirle eso su madre, Shimon lo corrobora mentalmente, mientras sigue observando el ramo de lirios en su mano. No obstante, no es eso lo que está viendo, o lo que le parece ver. En lugar de las flores, vislumbra recuerdos, muchos y variados recuerdos. Su madre biológica murió cuando él era muy pequeño, y nunca pudo conocer a su padre. Por si fuera poco, fue testigo del asesinato del que al principio se creía que era su progenitor. Sin embargo, todo fue para descubrir que esa no era la verdad… Pues su padre ya había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Todo esto, y mucho más, simbolizado en unas modestas florecillas.

—¿...Son por mi viejo?—pregunta el moreno, después de una pausa.

—...También por Ami.—responde la jueza con una media sonrisa, también recordando a su querida prima.

—...Ajá.

—Para que sepas que, al igual que yo, ellos también están muy orgullosos de ti.

Esa nueva intervención basta para que el chico se mantenga silencioso de nuevo. Desvía su mirada otra vez a los lirios de león, aunque no sea para aprender cómo son, porque ya ha habido muchos lirios idénticos en su casa. La única diferencia es que ahora comprende el motivo. Todo era una manera de, en alguna medida, honrar a sus difuntos padres.

Empuñando el ramo con cuidado, se acerca a la mesa cerca de la cual antes estaba sentado y coloca las flores en un jarrón con agua. Porque si su madre le dice la verdad, cosa que sabe de sobras que siempre hace, no quiere que se sequen y se marchiten. Una vez puestas, las observa en su recipiente.

Hakari Mikagami se acerca paulatinamente a su hijo, agazapándose ligeramente para poder ponerle las manos sobre los hombros a Shimon. Acto seguido, empieza a hablarle con voz serena y maternal.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shimon?

—...Sí, yo solo… Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué, cielo? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.—le asegura sincera la jueza, sonriéndole cándidamente.

—Nada, era solo que… Eso que dijiste antes, de que estarían orgullosos de mí y tal. ¿...Tú crees?

—Shimon… Por supuesto que sí, tesoro. Estoy convencida de que tanto tu padre como Ami te querían muchísimo. Tan convencida como de que yo también te quiero muchísimo.

Con un suave gesto, Hakari le levanta la cabeza a Shimon sujetándolo por la barbilla, hasta que puede contemplar su reflejo en el espejo. Ahora, puede ver su cara junto a su madre abrazándole y a un jarrón de lirios de león… Un recuerdo de sus padres biológicos.

—¿Ves a ese chico de ahí, Shimon? ¿Ves a ese chico de piel clara, moreno, de ojos marrones, con dos cuernos pequeños en la cabeza y una expresión seria? Ese chico, algún día, será una gran estrella que brillará sin apagarse jamás. Ese chico tiene unos padres muy orgullosos de él, que le quieren más que a nada en el mundo. Ese chico… Eres tú, Shimon.

Escuchando las palabras de su madre adoptiva, el susodicho se mira al espejo, cruzándose con ese muchacho del que Hakari le está hablando. Es cierto. El del espejo es él.

—¿...Sabes algo, mamá? Yo veo algo más ahí.

—¿De verdad? Dime, ¿Qué es?

—En el espejo, también veo… ... A una madre estupenda que me quiere mucho. ¿Tú también la ves?

Obtiene una respuesta, pero no con palabras, sino con algo que se entiende mejor: un cálido y tierno abrazo. Hakari rodea a Shimon con los brazos, demostrándole a su hijo todo el cariño que le tiene.

—Gracias, Shimon. Me pone muy contenta que pienses así.

En todo momento, el muchacho de los cuernos se muestra bastante estoico, sin embargo, como madre suya que es, Hakari puede leer en los ojos de su hijo que lo que ha dicho es la verdad, y por tanto, hay un gran afecto entre los dos. Por supuesto, se alegra de que así sea.

Ambos mantienen una agradable conversación entre madre e hijo, que perdura hasta que el personal avisa al protagonista de la película que da nombre al evento de que la primera retransmisión del estreno será inminente y, por tanto, debe abandonar pronto su camerino.

—Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya yendo, Shimon, no quiero perderme ni un segundo de la película. Pórtate bien… Y buena suerte, cielo. Aunque no la necesites, porque tienes mucho talento.

—...Gracias, mamá, lo haré. ...Luego nos vemos, supongo...—le menciona, apartando un poco la mirada.

—Claro que sí, querido. Anda, ve, te estarán esperando. Vamos.

Acompañando a su hijo por los bastidores, Hakari se dirige a la salida junto con Shimon, que la va guiando para que no se pierda hasta la sala donde la retransmisión tendrá lugar. Antes de que puedan llegar a su destino, sin embargo, un miembro del personal de la película parece haberse extrañado al ver a Shimon acompañando a una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con el rodaje del largometraje, por lo que decide preguntar.

Justo cuando Hakari va a explicarle al encargado que es la madre del protagonista y quería verlo y desearle suerte antes del estreno, es el propio Shimon que interviene por ella, aunque a su peculiar estilo.

—¡Es mi madre! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué es tan raro que venga a verme mi madre?! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

De nuevo saliendo a flote su faceta más irritable, solo hay alguien que pueda lograr calmar a Shimon cuando actúa de ese modo. Basta una mirada severa y recriminante para que el muchacho calle en seco y se dé por aludido.

—¡Pero bueno, Shimon! ¿Qué son estas contestaciones? ¡Es normal que el pobre señor no me conozca, y tú gritándole así! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides tus palabras? Discúlpate.—le riñe, estrictamente maternal.

—...Lo siento.—musita el chico, en voz extremadamente baja y mirando al suelo.

—No es al suelo a quien has de pedir perdón, jovencito. Levanta la cabeza y discúlpate de nuevo.

Sabe que será inútil tratar de discutir con su madre, así que obedece. Flexiona el cuello lentamente para levantar la cabeza hacia el hombre del personal y, aunque serio, articula una disculpa mínimamente inteligible.

Una vez Hakari aprueba la disculpa y todo vuelve a estar en paz, acude a escena otra mujer a cargo del rodaje, dispuesta a acompañar a Shimon al escenario para su breve discurso antes del estreno de la tan ansiada película.

—Hasta luego, Shimon, cariño. Te saldrá muy bien, ya verás.

Con una mirada por toda respuesta, madre e hijo se encaminan a sus respectivos destinos, Hakari de vuelta a su privilegiada butaca de primera fila y Shimon en el escenario, frente a un micrófono especialmente ajustado a su corta estatura. El joven actor, antes de la proyección, recita un pequeño y sencillo discurso hablando sobre sus vivencias en el rodaje, sus opiniones sobre la película que los espectadores verán a continuación y otras cosas del mismo estilo. La jueza sigue cada palabra con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de su hijo y un poco más orgullosa de él a cada palabra nueva.

Es al final cuando Shimon decide concluir de una manera a su parecer inmejorable:

—Y también, por último, me gustaría dar las gracias a mi madre, que me ha apoyado mucho durante todo este tiempo, y sé que puedo confiar en ella como en nadie. Gracias, mamá.

Nuevos aplausos, la capacidad de unirse a ellos Hakari no logra explicar, pues no se esperaba poder aplaudir mientras una lágrima de suprema alegría le baja por la mejilla. Shimon agradece nuevamente a todos y sale de escena con educación, aunque ni siquiera cuando ha terminado de hablar su madre puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese es el hijo al que tanto conoce y quiere.

Sin más dilación, empieza la película. Shimon aparece en la mayoría de las escenas, como protagonista que es, por supuesto. Mientras le ve actuando, Hakari Mikagami piensa en todas las horas de ensayo a las cuales se ha sometido, y opina que su completa dedicación a la película ha dado sus frutos, pues el muchacho se ve sublime. Y no lo dice porque sea su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, una jueza debe tratar de ser lo más imparcial posible, aunque como humana no pueda estar más jubilosa al ver a su querido y talentoso niño haciendo lo que le agrada con tan buen resultado.

Como una gran fan, la jueza se sabe la trama de memoria, por eso poco extraño le resulta el ver a dos colosales monstruos del mundo de la fantasía peleando con poderes inexistentes, ni siquiera al observar cómo un joven muchacho puede conectar con el corazón de Borumosu.

"La Diosa de la Ley daría el visto bueno a esta película." opina Hakari Mikagami para sí misma. "Al fin y al cabo, que ese chico es capaz de llegar al corazón de la gente es la verdad."


End file.
